Sawn Faith
by sonofgloin
Summary: You wake up in a room and you're chained to a wall. Your head is pounding. How did I get here? you ask yourself. All you need to know is that in this place, your choices will rule your fate.


**Disclaimer**

**I own none of the characters, plot, settings or names of Buffy**

**The Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, Blade 3, Constantine**

**The Order/Sin Eater or Saw; this applies to the entire work.**

**I have given a rating of M for this chapter due to Adult Themes,**

**Course language and some violence.**

**This may be increased for later chapters.**

* * *

**AN: I really wanted to have this with bookmarks so all you had to do was click links but the HTML script wouldn't work so it will be good old scroll and search.**

* * *

**Choose your character:**

Faith (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) **GO TO 5**

Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **GO TO 7**

Sam Winchester (Supernatural) **GO TO 1**

Abigail Whistler (Blade 3) **GO TO 12**

John Constantine (Constantine) **GO TO 9**

Father Alex Bernier

(The Order/Sin Eater) **GO TO 4**

* * *

**1 – Sam**

That same blue fire rips through your girlfriend again. She is pinned to the roof, her eyes screaming for help, and all you do is lie there. You are useless and responsible and you could have saved her but didn't.

You wake up but don't open your eyes, still hoping that everything was a dream; your girlfriend, your mother, your father, everything. You're hot a thirsty and your arms have fallen asleep.

You move, but not far, there are ropes around your wrists and your hands are tied behind you.

'What the hell?' you think to yourself.

Your eyes open and you see the room. It is large and dust-covered and there are cracks in the roof above your head, you can see grit falling out of them.

"Hey kid."

You hear a voice and see a girl across from you.

"Can you move?" she asks you.

You shake your head. You struggle against the ropes but they are too tight to break or pull out of. You can hardly feel your hands or feet and know the circulation is nearly dead in them.

"DEAN!"

You see your brother and need to get to him. He is chained to the wall about five feet from you and his eyes are closed. You don't know what to do.

You look around for something to cut the ropes **GO TO 13**

You try to stand up **GO TO 15**

* * *

**2 – Faith**

You can feel that the chains are heavy but you don't really mind. You've broken out of things worse then this before and if the irons won't bend surely you can pull the pin from the wall. You heave as hard as you can but nothing happens except you get sore wrists. You try again and you feel the cold steel bite into your skin. They burn and sting and you can feel the blood seeping down your arm. Something is wrong. You try one more time and cry out as the cuts get deeper.

"Shit!" you yell in frustration and miss the small groan from the other side of the room.

You're not giving up though. Pushing against the slippery wall and floor you manage to stand, and nearly fall back down again.

'Some bastard's drugged me' you tell yourself.

You grab hold of the chain and prop your foot on the wall. You pull but you only get pissed off some more.

"You stupid piece of shit!" you yell thrashing at the chains in frustration.

You're breathing heavy but the light stops you. A blue screen turns on in front of you and you shield your eyes. It's a TV and what's more there is someone on it.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**3 – Abigail**

"Do you know how you got here?"

He shakes his head again.

"Talkative aren't you."

He looks around the room and yells "DEAN!"

He struggles against the bonds but can't move.

"Help him," he asks you.

You lift your leg and show him the irons.

"Would love to but I'm a little chained down at the moment."

He doesn't look scared so much as angry.

"What's your name kid?"

He looks at you.

"Sam, you?"

"Abigail."

You think for a minute. Why are you chained to the wall and he is only tied by a bit of rope. Your hand finds something hard.

"So what do you do Sam?"

"I work with my brother," he indicates with his head towards the other guy.

Your hand tightens on the rubble. You have enemies because of things you have done and you are guessing these guys do too. And you don't usually have enemies unless you have done something to majorly piss somebody off.

"What do you work in?"

"It's sort of freelance."

"I see," you nod.

You throw the stone as hard as you can and it hits Sam in the head. His skin is cut open and his body sprayed with blood. You jump up and run to the table. Your hand touches the frame and you are thrown back into the wall and pass out.

You open your eyes and see the other guy standing and trying to reach the table. Your eyes narrow as a film clicks on on the roof and a puppet is staring down at you.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**4 – Alex**

People are screaming, faces flashing in front of you. You've lived with this so long but it is still not easy to get used to, carrying the burdens of people even after they are dead. You don't know if you are awake or asleep anymore, all you know is that there is a violent pain in your skull and you can't open your eyes.

You smell something like refuse and feel it seeping into your robes. You wish you cold open your eyes or move but you can't.

You speak to your mind 'our father who art in heaven'.

Your head is throbbing like mad then you feel something hit you hard in the face. You groan and blink, a strong taste in your mouth that you can't quite place. It is not blood and it is not body but it is familiar to you.

The room you are in is dark. You are sitting on the floor, your back to a cold metal beam. You look around and see a girl chained across from you. She is only faint in the dirty light and struggling against her shackles. You are compelled to help her but as you move your leg catches on something. You have been chained to the steel support from your ankle. There is a keyed padlock through the links. You look on the floor and see a small box not far from you. The girl has stopped pulling on her chains.

You call out to the girl **GO TO 8**

You reach for the box **GO TO 17**

* * *

**5 – Faith**

You open your eyes, you feel like shit. There is some weird taste in the back of your throat and you try to remember what it was you were doing before you woke up. Your head is hurting like hell; worse then those tequila shots you had slammed down last week.

You realise the floor is kinda hard and most of the places you had been going to at least had carpet. What was that smell?

Something doesn't feel right. You shake your head and a light flickers on. You're cold and there is water dripping on your face. You're thirsty and you open your mouth. You spit it out. It tastes like dirt.

'Wake up' a voice says in your head 'Wake up'.

You try to rub your eyes but you can't. They are sore and itchy but you can't reach. You move your hands again and a hollow clanking sounds around you. Your arms are chained above your head. From what you remember it isn't Thursday.

You are now wide awake and you begin to worry. Everything is dark except for a dirty light. You freeze; there is someone else in the room with you. You think it's a guy; he's slumped against some kind of metal roof support. He's not moving. You look around but can see nothing, all the room is dark beyond the circle of light and you can't tell where you are or how big it is.

"Perfect," you mumble.

You try to wake the guy **GO TO 6**

You try to break free **GO TO 2**

* * *

**6 – Faith**

"Hey," you whisper.

You've learnt enough not to go yelling even when you're chained to a wall. All it usually brings is a swift kick to the head.

"Hey!" you say a bit louder. He doesn't move.

'Think' you tell yourself 'What have you got?'

You can't see much and there is nothing on the floor around you.

"HEY!" you scream, not giving a crap any more. He still doesn't move and the kick doesn't come; but now you've got an idea.

You hook the heel of one boot with the toe of the other and push. It doesn't want to move with the laces so tight but it's all you've got. You keep pushing and the leather starts to slip.

"C'mon you piece of crap," you grunt.

The boot slides free and you drag it towards yourself with your heel. You thank your destiny and Indian sex knowledge as you lift the boot to your hands above you. You can move you arm just enough to throw the shoe. You do and it hits the guy straight in the head. You try not to laugh as he groans and lifts his chin. You're not so laughy as you see the white band beneath black collar.

"Great," you say "More scary preachers."

Something shines in the distance. It's bright and hurts your eyes in the darkness. The preacher is coming too but you don't care. The light is coming from a TV and there might be something good on.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**7 – Dean**

You're on your back and not in a good way. Your head is grinding on hard rock. You open your eyes and are looking at a stone roof. You have always had a habit of getting beaten up and knocked out but you think there is something different about this time. You feel like you can't move. Your brain has slowed to almost a stop and there is a bitter taste in your mouth like anaesthetic.

"Sam," you call without thinking "Sammy."

There is no answer and you try to sit up. Your arms and chest are heavy and everything is in slow motion. You think you've taken a trip but it could just be from what knocked you out.

You manage to prop yourself against the wall.

"Sammy."

He isn't here.

You shake your head and look across the room. There is a door and about four feet from it is a girl.

'Cute' you tell yourself despite the situation. She looks hurt.

There is a table near her and you can see a knife on it. You look to your left and everything becomes clear. Sam is slumped and tied to the wall and he is covered in blood.

You try to get to Sam **GO TO 16**

You try to get the knife **GO TO 11**

* * *

**8 – Alex**

"Hello?"

She doesn't answer you.

"Hello, miss?"

She still doesn't answer you.

You've never seen her before and all you know is that she is obviously stuck here like you. She has dark brown hair and for some reason is only wearing one shoe. You then see the other laying beside you and feel your burning face and realise that she must have thrown it at you.

She starts pulling at her chains again and you watch her through the dusty gleam. She stops and you wonder why. She is looking at something on your right and you follow her gaze. There is a bright blue light there. It is a television. The monitor is clear but it soon changes to colour.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**9 – John**

You groan and sit up, god you feel like a cigarette. Your head is aching and it tastes like someone has pissed in your mouth. Your head scrapes something and you realise it's the roof. You're in a room so low you'd have to squat to go to the bathroom. You feel like you are going to be sick and from the puddle next to you it looks like you already have.

Your vision comes back and you see you're in a circle of salt. That's never a good thing. You look around and see your reflection staring back at you. There is a small gilded mirror straight across the room. You look pale and feel like that cigarette more then ever.

The room is dark but you know it's not from lack of light; there is a globe right behind you. It looks like black smoke all around you but it doesn't cross the salt circle or move in front of the mirror.

"What is this shit?" you ask.

You feel something digging into your ass cheek and move to find a latch. There is a trapdoor beneath you. You move to the edge of the circle and look into the shadow. You don't know what it is.

You reach outside the circle **GO TO 14**

You try to open the trapdoor **GO TO 10**

* * *

**10 - John**

The latch looks rusted and is small. You grab hold of it and pull. It doesn't move. There is an old fashioned lock next to it but you think the arsehole that put you in here might have forgotten to turn the key. You try again but can't get good leverage. You're on your knees and your head is bent under the roof.

"C'mon," you groan with effort but the door doesn't move.

Your next decision is when something doesn't work, hit it. You can't stand so you hit the door with your fists. All that succeeds in doing is making your hands hurt. You move and lean back and kick the door with your heel.

"god damn it!"

There is a sharp pain in your back and neck. You had moved outside the circle. You reach a hand to the back of your neck and look at it. It is covered in blood. Something outside the circle had cut you and your biggest hunch is the smoke.

You're getting frustrated and beat on the door some more, you press your ear to it and hear nothing, you sit up and hit your head on the roof.

"AAAHHH!"

Your yell dies and is replaced with confusion. There is something glowing behind the mirror.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**11 – Dean**

Sam is tied with rope and you need that knife. It's your job to look after your brother and if he dies it will be your fault. You stand up and take a step but stumble backwards. There is a chain holding you to the wall by your right arm.

"What?"

You try to push the shackle off your wrist but it won't move over the bone. The skin under the steel is raw from your attempts. You pull on the chain and reach as far as you can toward the table but you are still far from it.

"No, c'mon, AAAHHH…"

Blood is dripping onto the dry floor from your wound. You need something to help you reach the knife. Your jacket won't tear over the chain but your shirt will. You pull it over your head then stop as a dusty beam of light flashes from the table. It is projecting something onto the roof and you crane your neck to look.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**12 – Abigail**

_One of them it lying to you_

You look at the note and at the two guys across from you.

_One of them is lying to you_

One is chained and one is tied and both are still knocked out.

You don't know how you got here. All you know is that there is a chain around your ankle and two guys with you, one of which, the note you found in your pocket tells you, is going to lie to you.

They look like they could be brothers but you're not sure. One has been talking in his sleep about Jess and you don't think it is his pet dog. You've seen the table in front of you and the knife on it. You think you can reach it but it wont do you much good against the chain, not unless you want to hack your foot off.

One opens his eyes and you call to him.

"Hey, kid."

He looks at you.

"Can you move?"

He struggles and shakes his head.

You talk to him more **GO TO 3**

You try for the knife **GO TO 18**

* * *

**13 – Sam**

You look around the walls and there is nothing to help you, they are blank stone. There is a table maybe fifteen feet from you but you but you can't see what's on it. You look around the floor and see nothing but small pieces of mortar and rock that must have fallen from the roof. You keep a knife in your pocket but there is no way you can reach it and you can't feel it there anyway.

You move your feet and hear a grinding sound. You look down and see a jagged piece of tin that must have been dropped in here or rusted off something. You catch it with the heel of your boot and manage to slide it towards you.

You try to pick it up in your hands and it cuts into your fingers. You groan with pain and try again. It slices deeper but it's all you can do. The metal keeps slipping under your bloody skin.

You hear the girl stand up.

"What are you doing?" you ask her.

"There is a knife on there; I'm going to cut you free."

You sit up as far as you can and see the blade.

You don't think she can reach you and hit your head on the wall in frustration. Dust falls in your face. You look up and hear dull crashing above you. There is another bang and your head splits open.

You open your eyes and see yourself covered in blood. A chunk of stone has hit you. Dean is on his feet and the girl is staring too. There is a light on the roof and something is moving in it.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**14 – John**

You've put your hand into many things and nearly always have had it bitten.

'What's one more time' you tell yourself.

Keeping safe is not part of the deal when you are in your line of work. You have nothing to wrap around your hand and your suit cost too much to go risking it. The smoke looks less on your left so you decide to try over there. You're breathing heavy but that's mainly because of the newest layer of tar in your lungs then actually being worried.

"Do it fast like a bandaid or an exorcism," you convince yourself.

You push your right hand out of the circle and pull it straight back in.

"Fuck, me."

There are five shallow cuts over your hand and fingers. When your arm left the protection of the salt the smoke swarmed on your skin. You want to try again and begin to reach out but something catches your eye. The mirror is two-way and there is something turned on behind it. It looks like a snow-filled television screen. You squint towards it and listen as a voice fills the room.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**15 – Sam**

You struggle at the ropes but all they do is rub and blister your skin. If you can just stand up then maybe you can make it over to Dean and see if he is okay.

You try to get your legs under you but all that happens is your fingers jam behind you and meat is torn from your knuckles. The girl keeps looking at you strangely but she doesn't offer any help, her leg is chained to the wall. You wonder for a minute why they are chained and you are only tied but you forget about that soon enough.

You manage to move up the wall a little but your arms catch on something. There is a metal bar at the base of the wall that you are tied to.

"So what work are you in?" the girl asks you.

You think the question is a bit superfluous given the situation and if you can't tell your girlfriend what you do how can you tell a stranger.

"It's sort of freelance."

"I see," she answers you.

Before you can move or try again she throws a stone at your head and you black out.

You come too and see Dean alive. Your heart races and you want to say something but he looks distracted. You follow his gaze and see something shining on the roof. Your stomach drops as you realise what it is. You've seen this thing before.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**16 – Dean**

"SAM! SAM!"

He's not moving and doesn't look like he's breathing. There is a huge gash across his forehead and from the amount of blood on him it looks like he has been shot in the chest.

"Sammy!"

You try to stand but fall back down. If you can't walk to your brother you will crawl. You move about two feet and can't go any further. You don't realise before now but when you look back your right arm is chained to the wall. Thick steel shackles and a padlock are keeping you where you are.

"No, NO!"

You are tearing at the chain but it won't move. You strain to reach your brother but the metal is cutting into you. You are still feet from him. You think of the girl who is against the opposite wall. You go to yell at her but something draws your attention. A dim projector light is shining on the roof and a voice has started to talk.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**17 – Alex**

The small box is about nine feet away. It is sitting on the very edge of the lamp light. It doesn't have a lock and you hope there is a key inside or maybe something explaining what you are doing here.

You slide along the floor as far as you can go before the chain holds you back. It is a short leash. You lie down in the cold damp and reach as far as you can. You are only inches from it. You push your face to the tiles and strain against the metal, and your fingers graze the container.

"Come on," you mutter.

You reach again then you realise something. The pouch you always carry with you is not pressing into your chest. You sit up and reach into your pocket.

"Where is it?"

You feel and look on the ground but it is not there.

You realise the girl is looking at something over your shoulder and you look too. She is staring at an old television set and what's more there is something on it. It wasn't an empty room or a movie. It is a recording, but of what you are not sure.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**18 – Abigail**

You stand up.

"What are you doing?" he asks you.

You look at the table then at him.

"There is a knife on there; I'm going to cut you free."

He cranes his neck to look on the table then nods.

"I don't think you can reach me."

You look at the length of chain then where he is tied and see he is right.

"When you get it throw it to me then I'll come and help you."

You remember the note.

_One of them is lying to you_

"Be careful," he says.

You incline your head but don't think he really cares if you get hurt or not.

You step closer and see a trail of dust fall from the roof like somebody was walking in the room above. Your chain catches and you reach forward.

"AAAHHH!"

Your head snaps onto the kid and you see he has been showered in debris. A chunk of stone has hit him in the head and he is bleeding badly. You reach for the knife and feel a thousand of them stabbing you through your skin. You're thrown back by the charge, your hands burnt, and lose consciousness.

A cry wakes you up and you see the other guy reaching for his brother. You make to call to him but then both of you stop. A light flickers onto the roof, shining from the table that threw you into the wall.

**GO TO 19**

* * *

**19 – End Chapter 1**

There is a voice. It sounds altered, like it's been muffled or distorted, but you think it's male. There is a body, but it is small and wooden and hollow. It speaks and you listen.

"Welcome players. You've all been brought here for a reason. Each of you has done something that lets you join the game. There are many players in this game but how many you will have to find out for yourself.

The aim of this game is simple. You have three hours to escape this building. At the end of three hours the exits are sealed, gas is pumped in, and you are dead.

There will be obstacles you have to pass and of course the other players. All you need to know is that they are your enemy, they are trying to stop you, they have been told to kill you…

The clock starts now."


End file.
